


Unwind

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [87]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: All he wants is for his partner to feel safe enough to let his guard down completely.
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Unwind

Shisui wasn’t that much older than his boyfriend, just a couple years, but that certainly didn’t stop him from blaming his lack of energy on their age difference and flopping down with his back to a tree in the middle of the training field. They’d been sparring all morning and running through different exercises together for hours. How Tenzou managed to keep going was beyond him but Shisui was not shy about throwing in the towel. Better to make a fool of himself by tapping out first than to cause injury only a few days before he left for a high profile mission.

There were some advantages to sitting off to one side, though, and Shisui was more than happy to make the most of any opportunity to stare blatantly at the blossoming young man before him. Growing taller with every day, Tenzou was only getting more and more attractive with every inch and every new pound of carefully sculpted muscle that he gained. Watching him go through another set of kata to burn off the rest of his energy was nothing short of a privilege. He was glorious in motion. Limbs moving with deadly precision, long hair fanning out with every spin, he would have been mesmerizing even if Shisui didn’t know exactly what that body could do pressed between himself and a bedroom wall.

“Are you going to stare at me all day?” Tenzou’s voice nearly startled him out of his own skin.

“I honestly thought you were too in the zone to notice,” Shisui admitted.

“What kind of black ops would I be if I let my awareness slip that much?”

With a shake of his head Shisui pushed off the ground and dusted grass from his bottom. “You know, it’s fine to let your guard down every once in a while. Healthy even. Especially if it’s just me.”

“I know that. I trust you!” Tenzou hurried to assure him but that wasn’t the point he wanted to make.

“No one’s questioning that, gorgeous. I’m just worried about you. Sometimes I really think you need to learn how to unclench, you know? And I promise I mean that in the nicest way.”

He really did. The idea of Tenzou spending the rest of his life always on edge and never unwinding enough to just let himself _exist_ without worrying about being prepared for an attack, it made Shisui a little sad. No one should have to be tensed and ready like that every moment of every day. It just sounded exhausting. More than anything else in the world he wanted for Tenzou to get to a place where he could feel so entirely safe that he trusted nothing was going to happen and relax accordingly.

If only he knew how to put such thoughts in to more eloquent wording than telling his boyfriend to unclench. Luckily for him Tenzou didn’t do anything other than roll his eyes, not offended at all.

“Are you going to sit there and critique my way of life all day or are you going to come spar with me again?”

“Will you let me pin you down?” Shisui asked, waggling his eyebrows. He was delighted to see a blush rising on the other’s cheeks but even more delighted by the answer he got.

“Maybe. You’ll have to earn it though.”

He was across the field in an instant and taking a ready position. Enough rest had been had. If he wanted Tenzou to feel safe enough to let his guard down then the least he could do was prove that he was strong enough to protect his partner no matter what the world threw at them.


End file.
